Repairs
by CTScan
Summary: A wee little snippet I'm throwing out because there's been such a dearth of new TT'P goodness or ANY Ent fic, for that matter Setting: later in the day after Columbia has toted off the Verdant Orion Trio of Trouble. First 'scene' comprised of emails


_It's going to be a long shift in Engineering, but all major tasks should get wrapped today, taking the pressure off my crews over the next few days. Expect to call it a day around 1900. Would like to get with you and talk. What works for you?_

_-T_

_2000 – My quarters – Dress for neuropressure._

_Roger._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trip paused just inside T'Pol's quarters, thumbing the lock as the hatch slid shut. T'Pol turned from lighting the last meditation candle and placed the igniter upon a shelf. "Were you successful in realigning the fractures coil assembly?" she queried.

"Yeah," He nodded, "but those aren't the repairs I came to discuss," Trip quietly commented. His eyes held hers as he stepped toward her. Cupping her face with his right hand, he stooped for a kiss. The moment their lips met, electricity coursed between them. Hungrily, Trip deepened the kiss, pulling her tightly to him with his left arm as his right hand snaked around and up into her silky hair. T'Pol pressed herself to him, voraciously accepting his tongue and wrapping her arms around him.

With a low growl, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, "Damn, Darlin'" he hissed, "That was like this morning when you kissed me – not like _before_, ya know? It was…just…_more_…than before… Damn."

Lifting her gaze from his lips to his eyes, she opined, "Shared touch seems to amplify our sensations."

His eyebrows went north, "Thanks to the bond?"

Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded.

"Guess it fits." He murmured to himself.

Upon her questioning look he offered, "Together, we _are _more than the sum of our parts."

T'Pol cocked her head in surprise, "You have been studying of the Kir'Shara."

Sheepishly, he shrugged, "Yeah, well I figured if that Kir'Shara was worth givin' you up, I'd better try to understand why."

Something flickered across her features and, for a moment, he sensed a fathomless sadness and regret. Then her look turned. Smoky. Hungry. Lustful. She drew him to her and devoured his lips, driving coherent thought from his mind.

As her mouth consumed his, her arms slid under his shirt and she stroked his muscular back and shoulders. She urged his shirt up for removal.

Breaking their kiss, Trip took her hands in his and stepped back a pace, "We don't have to, um, you know…I didn't come here for this…I…I just wanna be with you…" he held her gaze, "I _do _love you…"

She closed the distance between them. "Show me," was her reply – part command, part plea.

Trip gazed at her face searchingly for a long moment, then lowered his lips to hers, initiating a slow, deep kiss. Moments later, having divested her of her top and bottoms, he whipped off his shirt, stepped out of his sweatpants and skivvies, then scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bunk as she laced his throat with scorching kisses.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As he slid out of her, he trailed kisses down her body and rested his head upon her abdomen, where he could hear her heartbeat. Together, they drifted off.

Some time later, he awoke to T'Pol softly combing her fingers through his hair. After a few moments, he lifted his head enough to see she was resting with her eyes closed, as her fingers continued their play. "Guess I drifted off there a bit," he apologized.

Not opening her eyes, she responded with what sounded like light amusement, "We both did."

He grinned at that, then turned his gaze upon her abdomen, where his thumbs were tracing its contours. With a deep sigh and a gentle kiss to her navel, Trip announced, "I oughta go – let you get some sleep."

Her hands on his shoulders stopped his rising, "We have been apart for too long. I have not felt this…_content_…for some time. Perhaps we both would benefit from prolonging your time here tonight."

Rolling his tongue in his cheek, Trip teased her, "So, you want me to stay?"

Opening her eyes, she met his playful gaze, "Yes."

His grin grew victorious, "I'm not gonna argue with you, Darlin'," as he pulled himself up to kiss her lips.

"It would seem there is, in fact, a 'first time for everything'."

Trip lay his form beside hers, his arm casually draped across her, as he nuzzled her neck. T'Pol spoke up, "I would like to refreshen with a shower. You will be here when I return?"

"You bet," he replied as she disentangled herself and climbed from the bunk, "Unless you wouldn't mind a bit of company? In the interest of savin' water, of course."

"Of course," was her dry response. She paused at the doorway, "You will manage to remain conscious?"

Chuckling, Trip hauled himself from the bunk and, double-checking the door lock, joined her in the shower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
